


Snow Angels

by SerpantKing



Series: Of the Birds and the Beasts [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpantKing/pseuds/SerpantKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wants to take a chance at moving his relationship forward with Sam. Will she come and make beautfiul snow angels with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's been a while since I announced this. I got bogged down with school, but now I have a spare minute to finally complete this.
> 
> \---
> 
> I hold no claim to Until Dawn or the characters.

The lock on the lodge is frozen shut. Josh and Chris are going to find a way into the place, thusly leaving everyone to their own devices. The couples go to their own little worlds. Matt looks tense with Em for some reason, while Mike and Jess start a little snowball fight in the yard. Ash sits on a bench reading Where the Wind Blows for the hundredth time. That leaves Sam to thoughts. 

The young athletic woman stands by the door and surveys the landscape. She once thought it looked like a scene off of a Christmas card. The snow gently hanging on the pine branches and the sky, clear and bright with stars. Now it just seems like an empty space without Hannah and Beth there to brighten the atmosphere. She knows Josh feels the same way. Why does he want to do this to himself? Out of the corner of Sam’s eye, she spots a deer. It’s a brawny twelve point buck that looks almost regal. She takes out her phone and makes the attempt to get just a little closer. Everyone sits still and watches as Sam tries to get close enough for a good picture. Flash! The picture is perfect. Funny enough, the buck didn’t scare off. He makes a few brazen strides to close the space between him and Sam. This is the first time that she has been so intimidated by an animal. The majestic creature looks the young woman in the eyes with some gleam in them. Almost like a warning. Then he bounds into the forest. 

Josh pushes off of his perch on the corner of the lodge near the railing. He is astounded at how close that animal got to Sam. She really is like some super athletic Disney princess. It always makes him smile when he observes her communing with nature. She feeds squirrels, whistles to the song birds that perch in the trees near his house, and now she has profound moments with large game animals. That’s his Sammy. The one person left in this world that can make him produce a genuine smile. Who makes moments like these that make him forget how shitty he feels. For as much as he lectures Chris and pushes him to do something about his infatuation with Ash, he’s just as bad. For a long time the brunet has been infatuated with his younger sister’s whimsical friend. The days of his childhood were spent playing games with the three of them. Sometimes he would team up with Chris and pull pranks on them, only to be gotten back twice as bad an hour or so later. Water gun fights in the summer, jumping in leaf piles and carving scary images in pumpkins in the fall, and snowball fights and snow angels in the winter. It was the winter when Josh first noticed how beautiful Sam was…is. She has always been an angel to him and always will. Everyone else, save for Ash and Sam, is paired off. Now is his chance to get some alone time with Sam. This will be different though. This will be different from the days where they held each other’s sobbing forms to comfort; or the days where she accompanied him to Dr. Hill’s office as moral support. This is different. Everything in his head is quiet right now, even with the lack of meds. He wants to fill the space with Sam. To let her ground him in this new reality. Josh takes several long strides to reach her, building up the nerve to ask for alone time.

“Hey, princess Sam. I see that you made a new friend on Blackwood Pines.”

“Yeah, it was so weird. It was like he was trying to communicate with me.”

Josh smiles at that. It is sometimes hard to believe that this beautiful, gentle, golden haired woman is real. “You really are like a character out of a fantasy movie. Like Galadriel from Lord of the Rings.”

Sam lets out the cutest laugh. She clears her throat and does her best impersonation, “In the place of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen! Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the morn! Treacherous as the seas! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me in despair!”

“Get a room, you nerds!” Mike calls from his hiding spot as Jess pelts him with snowballs. 

Josh smirks as Sam’s face turns a soft shade of pink. He takes her hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“I wanted to ask you to come with me any way, I think that was my cue to get on with it.”

Sam looks up at him quizzically, “Where are we going?”

Josh gives Sam a mischievous smile and ushers her along, “You’ll see.”

The two young adults walk off into the forest. They laugh and tease each other as they make their way along a barely visible trail. The torch in Josh’s hand provides just enough light to keep them from stumbling over each gnarled root and stray pebble they encounter. 

“Really, Josh, where are we going?”

“Getting impatient, are we? Well, we’re almost there.”

The brunet suddenly pulls the blonde off of the trail, into a thicket. Just a little ways in is a clearing, perfect and quiet. Most of all, secluded. Sam looks up at Josh and smiles sweetly.

“Josh, it’s wonderful! It looks just like the set from the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.”

Josh returns her smile and walks further into the clearing. He turns to Sam and lets gravity carry his body down to the soft powder below.

Sam breaks out into a fit of giggles. “What the heck are you doing?”

“I’m making snow angels. Care to join me?”

Sam saunters over to a spot close to where Josh landed. While he busies himself with forming his snow angel, she lets herself fall back into the snow as well. The sudden contact with it stung a little through her leggings and some even flew up her skirt and settled at her back. She shivers as Josh gives her a hearty laugh.

“Really, Sammy, why in the world would you wear that outfit in the middle of winter?”

Sam starts forming her snow angel and attempts to think of some cleaver comeback. All she could come up with is something that could possibly shock him enough to get him to shut up and enjoy the moment. 

“Oh, you know, just trying to attract your attention.”

Josh stops his movements and sits up on his elbows. The brunet takes a long moment to assess his friend…No. The girl he wants most to gain the attentions of. Did she really just say that? She can’t be serious.

“You shouldn’t tease me like that. I might just take your advances seriously.”

“I’m not…”

Josh is now holding his breath. His heart is beating like a V8 engine in his chest. A rosy flush paints his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Is this real?

Sam sits up and rests her arms on her knees. She looks nervous and unsure. Please let this be real.

“I’m not teasing…I may be joking about the outfit. It was Jess’s idea.”

Jesus Christ Christmas Cake! Thank you, Jess!

“I have felt this way for you for a long time. You’ve never noticed?”

Josh softly breaths out a ‘no’ and shakes his head. Sam, Hanna’s best friend, the girl that he admired from a distance all of those years. He claims to be observant, but he missed this vital piece of information. His flush deepens.

“ I-I do have feelings for you. I didn’t want to be just that funny friend that spent time with your sisters. Now I never know if the right time will come. For you. For us to—“

Josh cups Sam’s chin and attempts to soothe her worries with a kiss. She wants him! Oh, thank God that he isn’t the only one. The kiss ends too soon. Is too hasty. God, did she even want that? Please don’t say that he’s fucked this up already.

Sam brings her fingers up to lightly touch her lips. Her eyes are focused intently on Josh’s lips. She lightly bites her lower lip and smiles.

“Why?”

The young man’s heart is stuck in his throat. He did mess up. Oh God why…

“Josh, why did you stop?” 

“Sam…”

That is the only prompt he needs. The handsome brunet leans in and claims the blonde’s lips again. The kiss is tentative and careful. As Sam returns the kiss, Josh becomes more adventurous. He moves over her and slowly lays her back down in the shell of her snow angel. His hands lace with hers as he brings them over her head. Sam attempts to deepen the kiss by running her tongue along the seam of Josh’s lips. Hungry for more, he gladly grants her entry. Their tongues glide along each other, exploring, tasting, testing what feels best. She retreats for air, but soon enough he follows her. His mouth is on hers, greedily sucking on her lower lip, begging like a lost man begs for sanctuary. She is his. The one person that keeps his new reality from destroying him. Josh kisses her with all of the emotion that he can express and she returns the kiss with even greater fervor. 

The heat is growing in the pit of Josh’s stomach and the confines of his pants are slowly feeling uncomfortably tight. His hips grind down, slightly hiking Sam’s skirt. A soft moan slips from her lips. She looks into his eyes.

“Are you sure…?”

“Sammy, I’ve never been more sure about anything. Please…I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Sam smiles brilliantly and nods. 

Josh resumes his exploration. He has been with others in the past, but this is different. Their relationship is a slow burning fire that deserves proper attention. His thumbs soothe over her own in gentle strokes as he brings his mouth to her jawline. He plants soft kisses all the way down until he discovers her earlobe. He playfully nibbles at it and lingers there for a moment.

“God, Sammy, tell me that you want me…” he whispers in her ear.

“Josh-“

Josh nuzzles the sensitive spot just below her ear, on her neck. The soft skin tempting him to mark it. To show everyone that Sam and he are together. That they belong to each other. She shivers at the pleasure.

“Please… Tell me that this is real. That it’s not another dream that I’ll wake up from. Frustrated and alone… Tell me…”

“I’m real, Josh. I’m real and I-I want you more than anything. Than anyone.”

Josh descends his mouth upon the sensitive spot. He kisses and nibbles at it, then sucks. Sam moans and squirms under him. The friction makes him let out a deep growl. As he continues exploring and kissing every inch of her neck, he releases her hands and brings his own to the hem of her plum colored blouse. His fingers slowly slide under the soft fabric and up her silken skin. They trace over Sam’s toned muscles, memorizing every detail like a sculptor chiseling out marble to make a statue. They soothe over her ribs, counting every one that he could feel. Then the lace of her bra is at his finger tips. They run over the underside of her breast in slow, teasing movements. She gasps and laces her fingers in his dark brown curls. Sam pulls Josh to her for a greedy kiss, not able to contain her desire.

“Mmm…Sammy, we can take our time. Let’s make this last.” He pants against her mouth , “If you keep that up you’ll push me over the edge before…I can give you the pleasure you deserve.”

“Josh…”

Sam wraps her legs around Josh’s midsection as he plants gentle kisses on her lips and cheeks. He continues playing with her breasts under her top. His fingers trace the deep scoop of her bra that barely covers anything. He gives a gentle tug as her nipples pop free from their confines. The blonde gasps and pants as his hands massage and fondle her already erect nipples. He flicks them slightly with his thumb as she bucks under him. The brunet brings his hands back down her torso as she whines from the loss of his warm hands on her breasts. His fingers play with the hem of Sam’s leggings. He removes her legs from his waist and leans back onto his knees.

“Sam,” Josh sighs.

He looks into Sam’s eyes, glassed over with pleasure. She looks so angelic underneath him. The brunet feels like the devil. Like he is going to step into territory that isn’t meant for him. He wants her, but she also deserves a chance to back out if she wants to. If she does, this is more than he could have ever hoped for. This chance for her to be with him, to possibly love him despite everything that he is. Despite the things that he will do. That’s more than the world has allowed him in a long time.

“Josh?”

“If we do this…if we do this then everything will change. Are you sure you want this? Do you want me?”

Sam bites her lower lip. She wants to reassure him. She does want him on more than just a whim. She wants everything, even the bad things, and the things he hides from her. Josh Washington, the silly boy from her childhood. Josh Washington, the broken, yet healing man he is now. That is who she wants from the bottom of her heart.  
As if he could read what she is thinking, he smiles softly. Tears pool in his eyes. He still wants to hear her say those words.

“Josh, you’re the only one that I want…please. Take me.”

Josh grasps Sam’s wrists and hold them above her head once more as his mouth claims hers in a desperate kiss. She feels the warm tears dripping down her cheeks. She doesn’t know if they belong to her, or him, or maybe both. It doesn’t matter. She is about to make love to the only man that has mattered to her in a long time. Nothing else matters now.

While Sam is focusing on the kiss, Josh’s fingers hook under the hem of her leggings and lacy panties. He slowly pulls them down, careful to not go too far so she has at least a small barrier from the cold. Sam takes in a sharp breath from the cold coming into contact with her. She blushes a deep red, seeing Josh looking at her with a fire that she hasn’t seen from him before. He slips between her legs and brings his right hand to her mound. His fingers sliding along her labia in long steady strokes. His middle finger locates her clit and starts massaging the tight bundle of nerves. Sam moans and rocks against his hand, wanting more than his teasing is giving her. Josh smiles down at her. His sweet angel undulating and begging for his attention. Patience, though, patience Sammy. His fingers continue to massage her clit in strokes and circles as another teases at her wet entrance. 

“Josh, please!”

“Please what, Sammy?”

His finger teases more. Pressing gently at her core.

Sam chokes back a wanton sob.

“Please, Josh, I want your fingers in me…”

Josh obliges her wish and plunges one of his long digits into her. Thrusting and exploring, looking for that tender spot that will make her fall apart for him. He leans in and kisses her deeply as he adds a second finger. He hooks and curls them in her tight, wet heat. Thrusting faster and then he found it.

“Nn…Josh….”

Sam shudders and whines underneath him. There it is. He teases and hounds it relentlessly. This spot that makes her make those sweet sounds. They are songs singing through his senses. Making him barely able to resist taking her before she is at her peak, but no. He has to resist. He removes his hand from her and she whimpers from the loss, only to have her legs draped over his broad shoulders, his mouth coming ever closer to her moist entrance.

“I wonder how sweet angels taste…”

Josh’s tongue slowly runs over her folds, savoring the taste and Sam’s sweet shudders. He looks up at her to see her eyes completely focused on him. A smirk plays upon his features. Let’s give her a show. Josh brings his mouth fully onto her. He kisses her with a passion that feels like fire. He sucks on her clit and takes long slow licks at her entrance. The noises she makes are intoxicating. He brings his fingers back to her entrance and thrusts into her hard and fast while he loves her clit. Her hips rock against him erratically. She’s getting close. Her moans turn to sweet screams of delight with his name becoming a mantra on her lips. Her walls are quivering around his fingers. The sweet and salty taste of her fills his mouth as she falls apart around him. Josh leans back and admires his handy work. This wonderful woman that he adores is lying beneath him, face fully red and mouth lulling open in pleasure. Still quivering from her orgasm. He brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks greedily at the lube that still coats them. Sam looks at him and shudders.

“Do you still want more, little bird?”

Her eyes focus on his. Pupils dilate like saucers. He wants more and she wants it too.

“Please take me.”

Josh shudders. That command sounds so hot and amazing coming from her. That voice that is laced with wanton desires. It’s enough to make him nearly release on the spot. He brings his hands to the zipper of his pants, but Sam’s hands swat his away as she works the button and zipper loose. She runs her soft, yet calloused fingers over the uncomfortable bulge in his boxer briefs. She feels it twitch under her touch. Josh’s whole body shudders as he pushes her hands away gently and pulls down his designer underwear slightly. His penis springs forth, thick and pulsing. Sam isn’t sure if she has ever been with someone that is that big. She bites her lip and braces herself for him. Josh smirks at the cute face his lover is making for him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom from his wallet. She takes it from him, opens it, and rolls it down his length. Damn she looks so sexy doing that. His left hand brings her wrists above her head again while his right guides his throbbing member to her wet entrance. 

“Brace yourself, Sammy.”

Sam nods as Josh slowly pushes in. Her body accommodates his length with ease. He rests his weight on his right arm as he waits for her to adjust to him being there. Her walls around him feel amazing, but he waits for her. He wants her to feel as good as he does right now.

“You can move now…”

She wraps her legs around him as he makes his first tentative thrust. His right hand goes to her hip and pulls in rhythm with his own movements. Sam pants his name softly with each thrust. He begins to experiment with different angles, testing the pitches of her voice, the expressions she wears for him, the quivering of her body until he finds it again. That magical spot that makes her voice go up several octaves. Josh gives a wicked smile as he works that spot relentlessly. His hips rock to hers faster and faster, fueled by her moans and the wetness of her soft ribbed walls. He reaches between them and plays with her clit as he pounds into her body. Movements become more sporadic as he feels the pressure building within him. He is close. He wants her to be there with him. He sees the hicky that he made on her neck and takes it in his mouth. Harassing her tender flesh with his tongue and teeth. He moves up to her ear and whispers in it.

“Come for me, Sammy, I’m so close…”

“Josh…I’m almost there…please fuck me.”

Josh’s burning desire reaches new heights with that. He removes his hand from her wrists and brings both to her hips. He leans back onto his knees and brings her hips to his in harsh thrusts. The sounds of their slapping flesh and moans fill the air as they both work their way to climaxing.

“Josh!!”

“Nnn…Sam!”

Josh rides both of their orgasms with a few final thrusts. He leans over Sam and gathers her up in his lap. They come together for a loving kiss and Sam rests her forehead to Josh’s. 

“Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?”

“I sure fucking hope so.” Sam giggles at Josh.

They untangle themselves and right their appearances. 

“I think I need a warm bath now.”

“Can I help you with that?” Josh smiles at his sweet girlfriend.

They should make snow angels more often.


End file.
